


The Pharmacy

by anemic_cinema



Series: City Girl/Farm Girl [1]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Femslash, Fingerfucking, PWP, Some Humor, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Andrea goes to the pharmacy with Maggie instead of Glenn. Sexy sex happens. Contains a mention of Daryl/Glenn and Andrea throwing shade at Shane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pharmacy

Andrea was fuming. Glenn had not only pawned off the role of scout/looter onto her, but had given her a list of things to procure. While she wouldn't have minded normally, the idea of going to pick up condoms and lube for him made her bristle. It was great that Daryl and Glenn were together and had each other for comfort, but it just highlighted the fact that there were slim pickings for a woman like her. Unless she decided to fuck Shane out of desperation, but the idea of getting fucked with a chainsaw appealed to her more. 

The apocalypse sucks, but it sucks even more when you're queer. All she wanted was a woman she could have loads of sex with, and maybe, if she was lucky, something beyond that. She didn't think it was too much to ask! She had had a massive crush on Lori when she had first joined the group, but that went nowhere, for obvious reasons. First there was that macho, meaty doofus Shane and then her husband, whom the blonde didn't care much for either. What a woman as beautiful and tough as Lori was doing wasting her time dealing with those two dickweeds, she would never understand.

At least she'd be riding with Maggie. Andrea thought she had to be the cutest woman she'd ever seen. She had a pretty face, a nice physique, and her country accent was the cherry on sundae. She was younger than the women Andrea had been with in the past, but that didn't seem like such a big deal now. Not that she'd make a pass at her. There was no way she was going to risk it, considering the whole group was depending on the hospitality of the younger woman's father. Her father who probably was very protective of his eldest daughter and who probably had more than one shotgun. 

The ride to the pharmacy in town was uneventful, even though Andrea hadn't ridden a horse since she was a kid. Maggie even complimented her on her riding ability, which pleased Andrea to no end. The pharmacy itself had been pretty well picked over. Most of the shelves were completely cleared off. When Maggie headed to the back where the prescription meds were, Andrea made a beeline for the condoms. Funny enough, that rack wasn't too sparse. Glenn hadn't specified any particular type, so she grabbed a couple boxes that looked like they would do, and the remaining tubes of lube.

“Uh...planning on having fun?”

Jesus! Maggie had snuck up on her while she'd been trying to figure out if Daryl needed Magnum condoms. The redneck seemed like he had a big one, or maybe that was just his personality. Andrea's cheeks flushed red. 

“No! No, they're not for me. They're for Glenn.”

Maggie raised an eyebrow.

“Him and Daryl, they're...uh...yaknow.” Shit, what if Maggie and the rest of her family were super homophobic? Andrea almost wished a walker would stroll in and put her out of her misery.

Maggie looked surprised, but not shocked.

“Oh! No way? Well, jeez. Lucky them.”

Andrea relaxed a fraction. “Yeah, no shit. Some people have all the luck.”

Maggie giggled. God, what a nice sound that was. She was so damn beautiful when she smiled. Andrea was definitely going to store that image away for later.

“Tell me about it. Though I can't imagine you having problems in that department. That Shane guy seems alright.”

“Shane?” Andrea spit out his name like a piece of gristle. “Let me tell you about Shane, he's a total jerk. You know Lori? He told her that her husband, Rick, was dead, and then started screwing her on the sly.”

“No way! Oh my god that's so tawdry. Like, Jerry Springer level!”

Andrea laughed, “Tell me about it! Besides, I really don't go for guys.”

Maggie looked confused for a second. Andrea froze. All she could think was 'Fuck, she's gonna freak and think I'm gonna try and seduce her.' But then Maggie got an almost flirty look on her face.

“Oh really?” She knelt down besides Andrea. She smelt like hay and sweat and fruity shampoo. “So, what do you go for?” Andrea looked away. She couldn't remember the last time anyone had made her this flustered. 

“Um...I prefer the company of women.”

“ That's great!” Andrea could feel the heat radiating from the younger women's arm, that's how close she was. “So do I.” 

The blonde breathed a sigh of relief. “Wow, that's a load off of my mind. I was afraid you were gonna get all weird on me about it.”

“Heh, don't worry. I've had plenty of those kinds of awkward moments. Just don't mention it in front of my dad. He doesn't know about it. He's pretty religious, you know?”

Andrea nodded. She knew how some religious-minded individuals could get over the subject. 

“I mean...I don't think he'd be too hung up on it. But I'm not sure. It's not like he could kick me out of the house in good conscience now anyway.”

“That's very true.” 

There was a moment of awkward silence, the two women not being quite sure what to say to each other. Maggie cleared her throat.

“So...do you wanna have sex with me?”

Andrea blinked. On the one hand, she could think of nothing she'd like to do more. On the other, she had just met her, and was her guest. It sounded like a recipe for drama, and yet she wanted to do it anyway. She tried to say something, but all that came out was a strangled-sounding noise.

Maggie sighed. “Look, I think you're super attractive, and I haven't gotten laid in forever. However, if you're not interested...”

“No, no that's not it at all. It's just-aw hell. What if your dad finds out?”

“Who's gonna tell him?”

Andrea had to acquiesce to that, but still didn't feel convinced that this was a good idea. “And we've just met!”

“Oh please,” the brunette snorted derisively, “like that really matters now. Andrea, here's the deal. I'm attracted to you. A lot. I'm getting the same vibe from you. I can't think of any reason why we shouldn't celebrate that mutual attraction. But hey, like I said, if you're not interested, let me know now and I won't bug you again.” She started to stand but Andrea grabbed her hand.

“Wait. I am interested,” Andrea looked her straight in the eye, “You just caught me off guard. I do want you, it's just, I don't know. I wish it could be more special than just fooling around on the floor of a pharmacy.”

Maggie smiled, and gently stroked Andrea's cheek. “ You're sweet. It doesn't matter to me where we do it, but here at least we have a little privacy.”

“You've got a point there. I swear I don't have these many hangups usually,” the older woman sighed and wiped the sweat from her forehead, “I want you, I want to kiss you, I want to do all kinds of things with you. I just don't know if I have the guts to make the first move.”

“Then let me.”

Andrea didn't get a chance to respond because Maggie kissed her. Hard. The kind of kiss that held the promise of all kinds of exciting things. Andrea kissed back with just as much ardor. The kiss was like a piece of birthday cake, sweet, satisfying, and joyful. Wrapping her arms around the younger woman, Andrea pulled her close so she had to straddle her lap. Maggie responded eagerly, gripping onto the back of her neck and grinding a little against her. Andrea gasped, “Oh my god! You're forward aren't you?” Maggie laughed, tossing her head back a little, and the line of her neck was so irresistible that Andrea had to lick it from her collarbone to her jawline.

“Mm, oh yes that's good. You better believe I am.” Andrea kept licking the delicate skin, encouraged by Maggie's gasps and how her hips her grinding against her. She sucked at the skin, gently, not wanting to leave a hickey. Maggie yelped and pushed her back, smiling down at the blond. She was straddling her and had her hands firmly placed on her shoulders. Her short brown hair was ruffled, and strands of it fell over her face. Her cheeks were flushed, and her beautifully shaped lips were shiny with saliva. She looked so delicious that Andrea's heart beat faster and wilder than it had in a long time.

“You're so beautiful,” Andrea reached up and stroked the strands of hair out her her face, “God...so beautiful.”

Maggie turned towards her hand, kissing, then licking the wrist. “ Oh god, I didn't think I had a chance with you.” She bit down on the prone woman's wrist, sucking the skin savagely. Andrea whimpered and squeezed her thighs together. This was more than she could've ever wished for. Maggie grinned, and slowly brought Andrea's hand to the hem of her shirt. “Undress me. I want to feel your hands on my skin.” Andrea nodded. Her mouth felt too dry to talk. She gently pulled the tank top off, running her hands down her skin. Maggie took mercy on her and removed her bra off herself. Her breasts were small and soft, and her nipples were the sweetest pinky-brown shade. Andrea teasingly ran her thumbs over them until they were stiff. Maggie's breathing was getting more and more erratic.

“Take your shirt off, I wanna see you.”

Andrea gently pushed Maggie off of her lap, and stripped off her shirt and bra as quickly as possible. While she did that, the younger woman had taken off her jeans. She was wearing white and gray striped undies with a little bow on the front. They were plain, but as far as Andrea were concerned, they were the sexiest thing she'd ever seen. Andrea reached out and brought her into a close embrace, relishing the feeling of skin on skin. She kissed Maggie's tanned shoulders, forgetting everything besides the heat of her skin and how it tasted. The world was so fucked up, and this was so right, and it was making her forget about all the horrible things she'd seen. Maggie's nails gently scratching her back brought her back to the now. Cupping her face, Andrea kissed her with as much passion as she could muster. Their tongues lapping at each other, the both of them so starved for affection it was starting to hurt. Maggie broke away and grinned. “C'mon. I want you to fuck me.”

Andrea kissed her gently in response. “Hold on just a sec.” Maggie whined in protest when she stood up, and started rooting around the store for what she needed. Considering that they had just ridden here on horses, and Andrea couldn't remember the last time she properly washed her hands, she was gonna need protection. It was her lucky day though. She found a pack of latex gloves that would work just fine. She rushed back over to Maggie, almost knocking her down with a kiss. 

“Are you allergic to latex?” 

Maggie shook her head, and went back to kissing Andrea, starting with her lips, then her cheeks, down her throat. As lovely as it was, it was making it hard for her to concentrate on slipping on the gloves. When she had them on, she kissed the brunette hard and long, luxuriating in the taste of her mouth. When she pulled away, she looked her in the eyes and whispered “Show me how you want me to touch you. Show me what makes you feel good.”

Maggie bit her bottom lip, and took Andrea's hand. She guided it down and under her underwear. Andrea inhaled sharply. She was so wet and slick and oh god her cunt felt so sweet under her fingers. Maggie was holding onto her for dear life, her breath coming out in gasps and whimpers. Andrea experimentally ran her fingers up and down, spreading wetness all over the lips of her cunt. She was rewarded with a moan and seeing Maggie's face contorted in pleasure. She didn't know if she wanted to be penetrated, so she focused on her clit, which was hard from arousal. Maggie made the most wonderful noise, a cross between a moan and cry and started babbling.

“Oh fuck fuck fuck yes, oh god please faster.”

Andrea obeyed, stroking her as fast as she could at the angle her hand was. As far as she was concerned, there was nothing quite like fucking women. Their bodies were so varied and perfect and they responded so sweetly to whatever pleasures she gave them. She shifted Maggie so that she was on her knees, allowing her to lick and suck at her breasts while she stroked her off. “You like that?” she asked, looking up at her as she lavished her chest with kisses. Maggie could only nod and gasp, moving herself against Andrea's capable hand. 

Unfortunately, the awkwardness of the angle made Andrea's wrist cramp something fierce. “Hold on,” she gently tipped Maggie backwards so that she was flat on her back, “sorry, that position was a little uncomfortable.” Maggie just nodded, and took the opportunity to slip off her underwear. Andrea paused to admire her. She was a picture of loveliness, and she couldn't help feel a pang of regret that this was the way they were going to do it. She deserved to be on a comfortable bed with loads of pillows and soft blankets, not on the linoleum floor of a goddamn pharmacy, surrounded by destruction. 

Andrea sighed. There was nothing she could do to make this situation better, except maybe give her a damn good orgasm. The brunette wrapped her legs around her waist, breaking her out of her thoughts. “Don't leave me hanging now,” she took the hand that Andrea had been using to fuck her and licked the gloved fingers, “I want you inside me.” Andrea smiled at the invitation, and kissed her in response. She could taste a faint hint of cum on Maggie's tongue. She brought her hand back down to her cunt, and teasingly slipped one finger in, just a little bit. Maggie's reaction was close to violent. Her hips bucked against her hand, forcing Andrea's digit deeper into her. Realizing that the occasion of teasing and tormenting was gone, Andrea curled her finger, hitting the younger woman's g-spot. The cry that it elicited was beautiful in it's helpless, agonized pleasure.

She grinned at how sensitive Maggie's body was. It barely took anything to get her squirming. “You want more?” she asked, bending down to lick her neck. Maggie could only nod and moan in response. Positioning herself so that she was above the younger woman, Andrea slipped a second finger inside of her. She fucked her slowly at first, curling her fingers inside of her. Maggie was having none of that though. She gripped onto the back of Andrea's neck, pulled her down so that they were face to face. “I'm not some delicate flower, I want you to fuck me. Hard.” 

Andrea kissed her, and obeyed her order. Her fingers moved fast and mercilessly, and Maggie responded in kind, her hips moving against Andrea's hand. Maybe it was the older woman's skill, or maybe it was the fact that she hadn't been fucked like this in forever, but it had been barely ten minutes when Maggie came. It was a heartwarming sight. As she got closer, she'd pulled Andrea down on top of her, clinging to her and nuzzling her neck. When the orgasm hit her, her nails dug into Andrea's back hard enough to leave welts. 

Being inside of her felt so good, so warm and welcoming, that it took Andrea a moment to pull out. She sat up, admiring her handiwork. Maggie was sprawled, eyes closed, catching her breath in post-coital bliss. When she opened her eyes, Andrea had a self-satisfied smirk on her face. 

“You look really pleased with yourself right about now.” she said, reaching out to stroke Andrea's leg. 

“I am.” Maggie sat up and kissed her. Their kisses were less desperate now, more lazy and satisfied than anything else. As they kissed, the younger woman ran her hands down Andrea's torso, caressing her breasts, stopping at the top of her jeans. She unbuttoned them and zipped them down far enough so that she could slip her hand inside. Andrea moaned when Maggie's clever fingers found her clit and started rubbing her through the now-soaked fabric of her underwear. Andrea couldn't help but be reminded of the first time she'd been with a girl. They'd been both fifteen, hiding out in her basement, nervously kissing and touching each other through their clothes. They'd ended up sweaty and rubbing up on each other with the kind of frenetic sexual energy you only have when you're a desperate teen-aged girl; scared of your own desires because you know that yours are very different from everyone else's. 

As good as Andrea was, Maggie was even better. She soon had the older woman twitching and coming, her moans muffled with soft kisses. They sat there, holding on to each other, not needing to speak. They both knew they had to be back at the farm sooner than later, but they both needed this. Just to sit in the afterglow and enjoy the feeling of one another's naked skin. Eventually they pulled apart and reluctantly got dressed. Making sure they got everything that they'd been asked to get, they headed out, back to the farm. 

The ride was a little more uncomfortable going back for Andrea, as riding a horse with damp underwear was definitely not pleasant. They didn't talk much as they rode, and Andrea started to worry maybe that it had indeed been a terrible mistake. By the time they got back to the farm, she was in full panic mode, but when they dismounted and put the horses away at the stables, Maggie grabbed her shirt and pulled her into an torrid kiss. When she pulled away she smiled devilishly at the blonde. “I had a lot of fun today. We should do it again sometime.” With that she walked off to the house, her hips swinging. Andrea just stood there amongst the smell of horses and hay, wondering just what she'd gotten herself into.

**Author's Note:**

> This originally was written for World's End Boyfriend, but I decided it didn't fit the direction I was taking it in anymore. Instead, I'm putting it into a series of femslash stories, because yay queer ladies!


End file.
